


Becoming

by Coldlady4



Series: The tales  of us [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Mush, Kissing, Love, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Same-Sex Marriage, femaleEivor, postgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldlady4/pseuds/Coldlady4
Summary: This is a prequel to family
Relationships: Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)
Series: The tales  of us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083326
Kudos: 17





	Becoming

“Follow me." Eivor said simply as she led Randvi away from the longhouse and through tho the stables.

"Where are we going?" Randvi asked as they walked in the dimming light. 

“You’ll see soon “Eivor replied 

by the time the neared the ruins the sun was high in the sky. Two horse pounded the ground below , as they ride through the countryside .Soon They arrived at the empty old ruins .

Eivor un clipped her cape and covered the ground with it. They set in silence for a few minutes admiring their surroundings before Randvi spoke 

“Is Something troubling you?" Randvi asked picking up on her nervousness

“Randvi it brings pains my heart to be without you , you read me like one of your maps , will you do me the honer of marrying me.”

Randvi’s eyes widened in shock at what she just heard. 

“I would be honoured to be married to you “ Randvi replied 

“I’m glad to be able to finally share that with you” Eivor said cupping randvi’s cheek and leaned in to kiss her. 

The Wedding 

“Eivor ,Do you swear on the gods that you want to be married to this woman?” 

Eivor’s Voice was Strong and clear “I swear and I give Randvi permission to smite me down With this sword that I plague my life to her . I swear on the gods as they are my witness”

“Randvi , Do you swear on the gods that you want to be married to this woman?”

Her voice clear and steady “I swear to walk with you down whatever path the gods bestow upon us . I’m forever yours and yours along I swear on the gods as they are my witness “

“Than you are married “Gunner said with a smile 

Their first kiss married and was sweet and innocent . Their second tasted richer Pulling back from the kiss, they were both breathless. Everyone was smiled at the site but Sigurd who stood stoic faced but he had wanted to be here for His sister .

“The long wolf has been teamed at least, how does it feel?”asked Gunnar

“ It feels good very good ”

“I’m happy for you friend “

“Let us cease with talking and start with the drinking “ Eivor said happily taking a horn and drinking from it not removing her eyes from Randvi for a minute more than she had .

Gunnar laughed Grab himself a horn.

Time seemed to flow by as people were going around laughing and dancing, drums were banging around . It continued as night slowly rolled over the sky with pretty stars lined up.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be editing this a little bit soon but in the meantime and feedback would be appreciated. Have a good new year and let be a better one then the last.


End file.
